


A Civilized Discussion [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Civilized Discussion" by CurrieBelle.</p><p>Trinket and Percy have a man-to-man talk. Set during the Feywilds arc.</p><p>UPDATED: Now with Chapter 2 and a full-length podfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Civilized Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226660) by CurrieBelle. 
  * Inspired by [A Civilized Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756041) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 



Length: 14:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20civilized%20discussion.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/civilized-discussion).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sage Advice

Chapter Length: 19:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20civilized%20discussion%20chapter%202.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Full Podfic Length: 34:11  
Download (right-click and save as) a full-length version with both chapters as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20civilized%20discussion%20\(full\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already podficced the first chapter, _obviously_ I had to do the second. :P This is also my fill for the Vex + Trinket pairing I got for Critical Role Relationship Week.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to podfic this story for more than a month now because it is the FUCKING CUTEST, and I finally found the time! Used to fill my "minor character" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
